For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn
by emmabubx
Summary: 'For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn.' A lone note in the window of 'The Leaky Cauldron' read. The notice had a small address at the bottom of the For Sale message. I recognised it as a small apartment block that I used to live in just months ago.


Hemingway was once challenged to write a story in only six words. His response? "For sale: baby shoes, never worn." He is believed to have called it his greatest literary work.

I'm using his six word story as a starting block for my story.

For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn  
A Ron/Hermione One-shot  
By emmabubx

'For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn.'

A lone note in the window of 'The Leaky Cauldron' read. There was a picture beside it of a pair of little white baby boots. They were obviously girls shoes, the white ribbon tires told me that. I looked back to the notice, gently stroking my pregnant stomach. The notice had a small address at the bottom of the For Sale message. I recognised it as a small apartment block that I used to live in just months ago.

I started muttering incoherent things as I headed for the apartment block about five minutes out of town.

"Can't be…" I started. "…Took all of the baby stuff…" I looked up and saw the tall building looming just in my line of sight. "It can't be." I said louder. "It can't be you!" I shouted at the apartment block. A few people turned to look at me but I ignored them. I sped up, getting closer to the place I spent the past two years living with him. I glanced at the familiar window that I had looked out of every morning while I made breakfast. I saw the same white curtains and I knew that he was still there. I sighed and went to the door, looking for a second notice, telling me which apartment I had to go to and prayed that it was not the one I remembered. There was the a second note on the door. 'For Sale: Baby Shoes, Never Worn. Apartment 3C.'

I looked up, scowling. "It had to be you." I groaned at the window. I rang the buzzer and waited for him to speak.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I'm here about the baby shoes." I told him, sounding indifferent.

"Come right up." he said and the door opened.

I continued to mumble as I started up the steps; the elevator was still broken. I went up to the third floor and to the third apartment on that floor.

I knocked on the door.

"Hello." Ron said as he answered the door. "It's ni…" He trailed off when he saw it was me.

"Hello." I replied. "Nice to see you too." I scowled.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here about the baby shoes, remember?" I said, pointing to the bump of my stomach.

"Oh, right. Mum sent them over, she said you'd like them but I couldn't contact you…" He explained.

"It's fine. Your mum probably knew you'd catch my attention with them some way." I smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He smiled his lopsided smile, running his hand trough his hair. I couldn't help but smile at the action that was one of my favorite things about him.

"So, the shoes." He said, heading into the second room, I followed him.

The room was just how I left it; half painted pink with wooden laminate flooring. My childhood crib was on the far wall, the one beside the window, there was a pine set of drawers on the wall nearest the door and a white baby changing station beside the crib.

"I always loved the view from this room." I said, heading to the window.

"I know, that's why you picked it for the baby's room." Ron commented.

"It was the only room that could be the baby's room." I laughed. "Two rooms, remember." I grinned.

"What happened between us?" Ron asked me. "I know we were fighting all the time but all couples have arguments."

"I-I'm not sure." I stammered. "The arguing just got too much for me I think." I told him. "I've been by myself most days now and I've had time to think. You wanted me to work less hours at the ministry." I said. "I-the baby, were getting too stressed, she can tell when I'm worried. The healer told me to cut down my hours and I feel so much better."

"I've cut down the hours at the joke shop, I remember you saying about the shop not being a real job." Ron told me. "I applied for Auror training at the ministry, I would have told you but I couldn't find you." He said, a grin spreading across his face. "I always wanted to be an Auror and I'd be working with Harry." He continued.

"That's great." I mumbled. "You're life has changed since I walked out."

"It changed because you walked out Hermione. I want you back." He took my hand in his. "I-without you it's just, it's just not right."

"I missed you too." I whispered.

"Can we- can we try to work it out?" He asked me.

"I want to try. I want her to have a dad." I smiled. "Like I said I've had so much time to think about it and you were right, I spent more time doing work than I did with you." I told him, looking up at him.

"Are you coming back?" He asked me. "Are you moving back in?"

"Yes." I nodded, smiling.

A large grin spread across his face. "We're back together?" He asked in disbelief

.  
I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We're back on." I breathed in his ear.

He hugged me close to his chest.

"I love you so much Hermione." He said into my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled against his chest.

A/N: I would say just a short story I put together really quickly but it took a few days actually. Well, I got the short bit right anyway.  
Review? 


End file.
